Angel meets Vampire
by excitedVamp
Summary: one-shot. Bella had a crush on Edward for over two years. What happens when they meet on a Halloween party held by the Cullens? all human
1. Bella

Angel meets Vampire

_I don't own Twilight. That's Stephenie._

_That's my first fanfic so don't be to hard, kay?_

I was going to the Halloween Party this year. It was held by the famous Cullen Family each year. I never attended before, because of Edward. He looked like a god. Bronze Hair, blazing emerald eyes and a lean, muscled Body. I had a crush on him for over two years now. Ever since his Family moved here from Alaska two years ago. But it never seemed like he acknowledged I was even there. It seemed like didn't even knew I existed. But this year I was dragged there by my best friend Rosalie. She was the type of girl you would expect on the cover of a magazine. Tall, great body and long blond hair. She befriended Alice Cullen who wanted to officially meet me and this was her perfect chance to get to know me.

Here I stood, in front of my mirror looking at myself. My costume was a black tight dress that ended mid thigh, Black wings and black high heeled sandals. If you haven't already guessed, I was going as a Dark Angel.

"Bella, honey. Rose is here." My mom called up the stairs.

"Coming!" I called back.

I took a deep breath and made my way downstairs. Rose smiled when she saw me. "Wow Bells. You're sexy. C'mon let's go don't wanna be late." She was wearing a long white dress with a white cape. I think she would be the sexiest white witch on the whole party.

I blushed at her words. She was straight forward, always saying what she thought. "Have good night, honey and be save." "Mo-om! Don't embarrass me." She only laughed and walked back into the kitchen.

Ten minutes later we arrived at the Cullen Home. I gasped. It was beautiful. It was a three story mansion with what looked like an entire wall made of Glass. Everything was decorated with Pumpkins and orange lights. You could hear the music blaring from the inside and many people were arriving at the same time. We got out of the car and I stumbled on my way out. How typical me. You have to know, I am extremely clumsy and I can't even walk on a straight surface without falling.

Alice greeted us at the door as we entered. Alice is a small pixie like girl with black, spiky hair. She was gorgeous, just like the rest of her family. She tried to introduce me to as many people as possible and I got a headache after a while. I excused myself and walked into the kitchen to get myself something to drink. But I stopped in the doorway as I saw Edward standing there already. I couldn't hold in my gasp and it caused him to turn around. He was clothed in tight black jeans and a black shirt. He had a cross around his neck and there was dangling a rosary with black pearls on his wrist. He was dressed like the Vampire, Henry, from Blood Ties. "Hey Bella." He said in his sexy voice. "Edward." I nodded at him and tried to act normal. In reality I was shocked. He knew my name. It wasn't easy with him standing there looking as sexy as hell. I walked to the fridge and took out a bottle of water. After a few sips of water I turned around. He was still looking at me.

"Would you like to dance with me?" that took me by surprise. He wanted to dance? "Um… I don't dance." I told him, blushing furiously. "Well it's a good thing I do." He grabbed my Hand and dragged me to the dance floor. His touch sent an electrical current flowing through my arm. He turned me around so that my back was pressed to his chest and put his hands on my hip. "Just move with me. It's easy." He whispered into my ear.

Britney Spears with Circus started to play and he immediately started to move.

_There's only two types of people in the world_

_The one__s that entertain and the ones that observe_

_Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl_

_Don't like the backseat, gotta be the first_

He was right, it was easy once you had the rhythm. And it was my luck, that this song was one of my favourites.

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins_

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break_

I could feel every inch of his chest against my back. He clutched me tighter against him, making me feel the obvious erection he was sporting. I ground my ass into his crotch and he moaned into my ear. He started to nibble my neck and clutched me even tighter to his body.

_There's only two types of guys out there_

_Ones that can handle me and the ones that are scared_

_So baby I hope that you came prepared_

I couldn't bear it anymore, so I turned around and attacked his lips. He reacted immediately and pushed his tongue in my mouth. I moaned and wrapped my hands around his neck. I didn't even notice that he was moving us at first but then my back hit a wall. He moved my thigh to hook around his hip and I wrapped both legs around him. His Hands moved to my behind and we were moving again. This time he was moving up the stairs. The rocking movement created a delicious friction against my crotch and I felt wetness pooling in my underwear. He was so fucking hard. I was on the edge of an orgasm already and he wasn't even inside me.

We were in a dark room in no time. He locked the door and dropped me on a bed. He was on top of me in no time, kissing me furiously. In one motion, he pulled my dress over my Head and cupped my breasts with his palms. Then he lowered his mouth to my nipple and sucked strongly.

A clench of pure desire gripped me between my legs. He gently squeezed my other breast and worried the nipple between his fingers. My back arched and I clasped his head. The sensations were too much-the tug of his mouth, slight scrapes of teeth, until I thought I would faint.

Edward traced his hands along my body, to my panties, pressing inward. The friction of the cotton and his fingers made my nerve endings jump. A groan escaped him when he pulled my panties off, baring me to his gaze.

"Oh, Bella, you're so beautiful." He breathed, kissing me with a thoroughness that left my head spinning. He trailed his mouth to my breasts again, drawing on each nipple while his hand sought my most private parts. His fingers caressed me knowingly, as if I had told him secrets, and I bit my lip to stifle my cries. When his thumb circled the bundle of nerves and two fingers pumped inside me, I trembled in uncontainable need.

He removed his hands and pulled down his pants and boxers. "I can't wait any longer." He breathed. I helped removing his shirt and stared at his sculptured chest. He was the most gorgeous creature ever.

He gave me a dizzying kiss and lowered himself on top of me. The feel of his hard length boring into me made me gasp. Shivers broke out inside me while he thrust slowly forward. "Edward" I moaned, burying my face in his neck. He moved deeper, a sensation of incredible fullness spread trough me. He moved in me, pulling back just a little and then thrusting forward. He repeated the motion, but deeper this time. Before I regained control of my breathing, he pulled himself nearly all the way out and back in with a single arch of his hips that tore a whimper out of my throat. He continued with a slow rhythm. But I wanted more and thrust my hips up hard against him. He groaned and began to move faster. "Harder." I moaned. He compiled and pounded into me with such a strength, that the bed was moving against the wall. I was to far gone to hear that there was someone giggling just outside the door.

He changed slightly the angle of his thrusts and hit directly my G-spot. My inner muscles began clenching around him and he moaned loudly. "Edward" I screamed and the world exploded around me. "Bella" he shouted, shooting his semen into me.

He rolled onto his back and I laid on his chest, panting. "That was…" I couldn't find the word to explain what we experienced just a minute ago. "Better than I could have ever imagined."

"Huh?" I looked at him astounded. "You have no idea how many times I just wanted to bent you over and fuck you senseless." He kissed me passionately, while my brain tried to absorb what he said. And suddenly it all made sense. All the frustrated glances he shot in my direction during class or in the hallways when Rosalie forced me into a skirt. "Maybe we could try that sometime." I told him with a slow curve of my lips. "Ready for round two, angel?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Oh yeah, you vampire."

_I hope you liked it. Review!_


	2. Edward

_Sorry for taking so long. But voila__,_ _here's Edwards POV. Enjoy._

Bella. Even her name was beautiful. She was my own secret obsession. Two years ago it started. We moved from Alaska to the small rainy town Forks, because Carlisle, my adoptive father, got a job offer at the hospital here. I was never interested in other girls that way before. The only girlfriend I ever had was Tanya Denali, but it didn't work out between us. She just saw me as a kind of trophy she could show off.

The past two years were pure torture. The small suggestive looks Bella would shoot in my direction in class. But the worst was, when she wore these tiny mini skirts that left very little for imagination. I just wanted to bent her over our table and fuck her until she screamed my name and everyone knew that she belonged to me and no one else.

From what I knew from Rosalie, she was the new shopping buddy from Alice, was that Bella was very shy and that she sometimes needed a small nudge in the right direction.

Today, we were having our Halloween party again and I swore if Bella would show, I would make a move on her. But the chances were not so good, because she never attended before.

My costume this year was a character from Blood Ties, you know the series where a private investigator and a vampire working together on cases. I was going as the Vampire, Henry, with Black Jeans, black shirt, a cross around the neck and a rosary on a wrist.

"Hey Bro. Help me with the music." My brothers voice boomed up the stairs. "Be right there." Sigh. He probably didn't even know how to run the stereo system. I walked downstairs and after a push here and there Lady Gagas 'Just Dance' came blaring thorough the room. "Smart ass." He mumbled and stomped away. "Right back at ya, Emmett!"

The first people started arriving just after five minutes. And the worst was, that Jessica made a beeline for me. She was like a dog, following me everywhere. No matter how many times I told her to leave me alone. Is she really that dumb or is she faking it?

"Edward!" Ugh. "You are so sexy in that outfit. What does it show? Oh I know. My religious sex slave, isn't it?" she purred, well I think that was what she tried to do. It sounded like a dying cat instead. "No Jessica. Excuse me." I quickly made my way to the kitchen to get something to drink, hoping she wouldn't follow.

Suddenly I heard a gasp behind me and I turned around to see who it was. It was Bella. And wow, she was gorgeous. It was a miracle that I wasn't hard in two seconds flat. She wore the tightest black dress with black wings. Oh god. I had to collect all my self control, to stop myself throwing her over my shoulder caveman style and carry her of.

"Hey Bella." I said. "Edward." Her sexy voice answered. She walked to the fridge and took out a bottle of water and drank some. Could anyone look so beautiful just drinking water? I shook my head and remembered the promise I made. She turned to me and I made my move.

"Would you like to dance with me?" I asked, hoping she would.

"Um…I don't dance" she said. Blushing a beautiful shade of red. "Well it's a good thing I do." I grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. It was like an electrical current flowing through our hands as I touched her. I knew this was meant to be. I turned her around, so my chest and her back were touching and put my hands on her hips.

I leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Just move with me, It's easy" A new song started and we immediately started to move.

_There's only two types of people in the world_

_The ones that entertain and the ones that observe_

_Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl_

_Don't like the backseat, gotta be the first_

_I'm like the ringleader, I call the shots_

_(Call the shots)_

_I' m like a firecracker I make it hot_

_When I put on a show_

The way she moved against me was too much and I clutched her tighter against my body. I was sure she felt the erection I was sporting. I was right, because the next thing I felt was her ass grounding into my crotch. I couldn't hold back the moan anymore. I nibbled her neck and clutched her even tighter to me.

_There's only two types of guys out there_

_Ones that can handle me and the ones that are scared_

_So baby I hope that you came prepared_

She turned around and her soft lips pressed to mine. Oh god. The taste. I wanted to taste her. I moved my lips and pushed my tongue in her mouth. She tasted sweet, like strawberries and something deeper. Her own special taste.

She moaned and wrapped her arms around my neck. I had to have her. **Now**. We moved toward the wall beside the stairs. She hit the wall and I moved her thigh to wrap around me. She got where I was headed and wrapped both legs around me. I supported her by her ass and walked upstairs towards my room. On the way I saw the shocked face from Jessica. Ha, take that.

The rocking movement caused her to rub against me and I was sure that I would combust soon.

I locked my room and dropped her on the bed, following her in no time. I would never grow tired of kissing those delicious lips. But I wanted more.

In one motion I pulled her dress over her head and cupped her full breasts with my hands. I had to taste them. I dove down and took her delicious pink nipple in my mouth, sucking on it like a baby. My Hand wandered to her other breast and I rolled her nipple between my fingers. She arched her back and put her hand on my head, pulling on my hair. The whole time she moaned and shrieked.

I moved down her Body and grazed down her body with my Hands. I reached her panties and pressed inward. She was hot, her panties soaking wet. I pulled them down and moaned at the sight of her delicious looking pink lower lips.

"Oh Bella, you're so beautiful." I breathed, kissing her.

I moved to her breasts again and sucked on both. My Hand caressed her clit while I pumped two fingers into her. I couldn't wait any longer I had to have her. I told her so and removed my clothing with her help.

I kissed her again and lowered myself on top of her, thrusting slowly inward. She was so wt and tight and it was hard to hold still and let her adjust.

I was in ah haze when I began moving and all I heard or felt was Bella. It was pure pleasure I felt. Fuck. It was divine. And she sent straight from heaven. I moved faster and Harder at her request, hitting her G-Spot.

She began clenching and milking my cock with her inner muscles and I couldn't hold back my own orgasm any longer. I shouted and shot my semen into her in quick bursts.

I rolled onto my back and pulled her with me.

"That was…" Bella said breathless.

"Better than I could have ever imagined." I continued for her.

"Huh?" was she serious? She just looked at me confused.

"You have no idea how many times I just wanted to bent you over and fuck you sensless." Just the thought of her in that mini skirt made me hard again. I kissed her oh so kissable lips again.

"Maybe we could try that sometime." That Minx! I had to have her again.

"Ready for round two, Angel?" my voice was husky with arousal.

"Oh yeah, you vampire."

_Hope you liked it. Rewiev!!_


End file.
